


To The Victor

by lonelysaucer



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Implied Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysaucer/pseuds/lonelysaucer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex takes a time out to appreciate all that he has taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own diddly squat.

Lex stepped out onto his balcony, resting his hands atop the rough stone of the balcony wall, content to just watch the bustling city below for a moment.  
Taking in a deep, refreshing breath he savoured the warmth of the night air as it fluttered over his bare chest and head, enjoying the shiver that ran up his body when a small breeze caught on the liquid painting his throat. Moaning, Lex stopped himself from wiping the fluid away when it clung to a nipple.   
  
Closing his green eyes, he blocked out the view of the city, _his beautiful city_ , and concentrated instead on the sounds surrounding him. Beethoven, with the underlining music of traffic at 7pm. There was something else too, an enchanting piece that carried over everything and caressed his ears like an expert lover. It tugged at his heart and pulled him in.   
His hands glided through the air in sharp, graceful movements, much like a conductor's would.   
  
Lex headed back inside a short while later, opening his safe to extract a medium sized piece of green meteorite. Its other half, while just as lovely, was smaller and getting more so the longer it was in use.   
_It wouldn’t do to let Mercy have all the fun now, would it?_ He thought.  
  
Before he entered the work room Lex paused in front of a mirror, admiring the way the blood accented his muscles. Flexing once he carried on, grinning triumphantly.


End file.
